From Behind The Glass
by Yukio Okami Froesti
Summary: Jack is an immortal spirit and as a result his search for love always ends with him alone.


From Behind The Glass

Jack FrostxReader Oneshot

You're turning eighteen in a week but there will be no birthday party. You're used to it though, after all it was like that ever since you were eight years old. It's not because of your family or money. It was because of your condition, your illness, that thing that makes you unique. Your body stopped producing white blood cells when you turned eight. Several tests later and your doctors still don't know what's wrong with you.

So here you are, stuck in a glass box for your own safety. It gets lonely sometimes sure, but you get visitors. Most of the time it's your grandparents that visit though, since both your parents work. Your friends visit too but there is one good friend who has visited you since day one.

He's special, unique, and not like any of your other friends. He's your age but he doesn't act like it. He likes to travel and enjoys telling you stories about where he's been and what he saw. You learned early on that he was a trickster. He would usually pull a prank or two on the hospital staff when he came to see you. Although you tried to tell him it wasn't really nice, you couldn't help but laugh at whoever fell victim to his pranks.

You lean back in your chair and think back to when you first met him. When he first told you his name; Jack Frost.

**December 21, 2003**

You're looking out a window, you're only means of knowing the world outside your glass box. It was the first day out of the month that it finally snowed. You love watching the kids play outside even though you can't join them. Seeing them play and laugh was somehow enough for you. Even though you were only eight you never felt jealous of the kids.

Suddenly a gust of wind blows the window wide open. You hear a laugh and then a thud as something or rather someone hit the wall. You don't see anyone but you decide to talk to them anyway.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." A young male voice responds.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I was just having a snowball fight with those kids and...well, let's just say they weren't happy I won."

You hear him chuckle. "How come I can't see you?"

"You can't see me?"

You nod, "Yeah, are you a ghost because mommy told me ghost aren't real."

You hear him chuckle. "Haha, well there's your problem. You don't believe. Though, I prefer spirit instead of ghost. Ghost just sounds so...gloomy."

You raise an eyebrow questioningly. "So all I have to do is believe?"

"You got it, kiddo but you can't just say it, you have to mean it with all your heart."

"Okay!", you say excitedly.

You close your eyes for as high as you can count and then open them again. Right there before you stands the young boy, you have been talking to. The boy has silver-white hair, ice-blue eyes, pale skin, a blue hoodie, brown worn out pants, but the one thing you found weird was his lack of footwear. The boy also has an interesting shaped stick.

The boy grins. "Judging by your expression I take it you can see me now."

You nod and smile. "Yup!"

The boy smiles and examines your glass box. "So kiddo, is this for your protection or mine?"

You giggle, "It's for me."

"Oh, good. I'm scared of monsters." The boy touches the glass and a cartoony monster made out of frost forms.

You laugh. "No, you're not."

The boy grins. "You're a smart kid."

"Thank you. Oh hey, what's your name?"

"It's Jack Frost and what's yours?"

"It's (_Your name_)."

From that day forward the two of you became best of friends. Then on your sixteenth birthday Jack told you he loved you and gave you your first birthday present. It was a beautiful snowflake necklace with a smaller snowflake in the center.

"It's beautiful Jack. I just wish I could wear it."

He smiles warmly at you. "You will."

**Present Time**

~A day before your birthday~

You're looking out the window watching Jack play with the kids. It was evening by the time Jack had finished playing with the kids for the day.

Jack let himself in since the window was open.

"Hey sweetie, sorry it took-" Jack was interrupted when he saw your glass box was open.

"Oh no..." He whispered before rushing over to you.

You smile at him. "Quite a surprise, huh?"

He looks at you worriedly. "I don't understand I thought your doctors still don't know what's wrong."

"They still don't." You say, still smiling at your boyfriend.

"Then why are you smiling? Why is the door open? Should I-"

You place your finger on his mouth. "Shhhhh, it's alright. I just want you to be with me." You turn your head to cough and then look back at him. "Can you do that?"

He nods. "Why did you cough?" He asks, still concerned.

"It's just a little cold, nothing to worry about."

Jack's eyes widened. "What? What you mean it's nothing? Any kind of illness can be fatal for you, right? I need to get someone!"

You grab Jack's sleeve before he is able to leave. "Jack please stay here. Besides, they wouldn't be able to do anything."

Jack sighs and then walks back towards you. "Okay, I will."

You cough again. "Can you please hold me, Jack?"

"No, I can't. I'll just make you cold and probably make your cold worse."

You look at your boyfriend sweetly. He loves you so much that he's not willing to take any chances even though, he could hold you for the first time.

"It's okay Jack. I'm not afraid of death, I'm just afraid to die alone. So please be here with me but first can you put my necklace on me?"

Jack nods and grabs the necklace from the table. He walks back over to you and hooks the necklace around your neck.

"Thank you, Jack." You say as you make room for Jack so, he can sit beside you.

You adjust yourself so that you were sitting in his lap. At first Jack just sat there still feeling concerned about making you cold but, after a little while he relaxes. He wraps his arms around you protectively and rests his chin on your head. You're glad your boyfriend finally relaxed. Now you and him can enjoy this time together.

"I love you, Jackson." You say in a whisper.

Jack smiles and kisses you on the head. "I love you too, my sweet snowflake."

After a few minutes Jack notices something's off. He watches your chest fall but it doesn't rise.

He shakes his head furiously. "No, no no, you can't die now. (_Your name_), come on don't do this. Come on, breathe."

Jack lays you down onto your back and puts his ear to your chest...nothing. He panics. He tries whatever he can to get someone's attention but nothing works.

A feeling of helplessness washes over Jack and he goes to lay back next to your lifeless body.

He grabs you and holds you the same way he was just moments ago and cries.

The young guardian's sorrow does not go completely unseen from the world. A snow storm rolls in and the snowflakes are big but fall lightly as if the clouds themselves were crying.


End file.
